The role of the Proteomics and Emerging Technologies Core (PETC) is to provide cost effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation and techniques to the research team for the identification of proteins and protein complexes involved in the initiation, maintenance and propagation of breast cancer. The Core is directed by Dr. David B. Friedman and co-managed by Dr. David L. Hachey, with administrative oversight by Dr. Richard M. Caprioli. The PETC will offer users an array of techniques for separation of proteins obtained from tissues and cell culture by I-D and 2-D polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) using high-sensitivity detection with fluorescent tags. The Core has a dedicated ion trap LC/MS instrument equipped with an automated capillary HPLC inlet. A matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) mass spectrometer is available for use by the PC in Dr. Caprioli's research laboratory. Additional mass spectrometry facilities are available for use on an ad hoc basis in the shared instrument center directed by Dr. Hachey. Laboratory personnel assist users in developing protein isolation and separation techniques, assist in experimental design, develop standard operating procedures, maintain QC records on instrument performance and maintenance history, perform routine assays for investigators and train students and fellows in the theoretical and practical aspects of proteomics. The Core is run as a limited-access facility in which users are expected to prepare their own samples and subsequently bring them to the PC for separation and analysis. The Core has dedicated operators for protein separations and mass spectrometric analysis who are available to assist users as necessary. Administrative staff monitors the use of the instrument facilities by investigators and prepares reports on utilization for the SPORE director. The PI'S of Project 1, 2 and 3 have requested proteomics services. The most frequently requested services are those related to identification and characterization of proteomes by 2-D PAGE and MS, analysis of protein expression by MALDI profiling, and protein expression using multispectral analysis of differentially labeled proteins.